


After the Battle

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Love You, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 6 destoryed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Season 6 destroyed me completely.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 destroyed me completely.

A sigh was all that could escape Keith’s parted lips as he piloted passed nothing but vast open space. His friends were by his side, each in their own respected lions as they mourned the loss of the castle of lions, a place they had all called home, now gone.

Silence drifted between them all as they flew. It had been, what they could assume, hours since the fight with Lotor, and it would take many more before they would be on earth.

A groan sounded bringing Keith back to reality as he turned to look, noticing a newly, starlight colored hair, Shiro stirring awake. Krolia was in the cockpit as well, towards the back, with Cosmo, the Cosmic wolf, resting peacefully, her own exhaustion finally taking over.

“Shiro?” Keith questioned, getting up from his seat, but instantly sitting back down. Shiro motioned for him to stay as he stood himself, stumbling over slightly as he used the walls and the chair as support.

Keith acknowledges Shiro and sat back in his chair, relaxing.

Shiro stood next to the chair, applying most of his weight on it. Both of them sat in silently, staring out into the view, the other lions peaking into their vision every now and again.

“So back home,” Shiro interrupted the silence, his gaze no longer looking out into the dark but looking to Keith.

Keith was a little surprised by the sudden warm gaze that fell on him from Shiro and turned away to reply, his own face warming up slightly.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve been home,” Keith replied, crossing his arms over his chest, his head hitting the back of the chair as he fully relaxed. It was comforting to know Shiro was… Shiro again, but the slight fear of him suddenly changing into a clone again was lingering.

“Uh, Keith,” Shiro stammered, Keith turned to look at him, letting him know he had his attention. “I remember everything from the fight. And I can promise you I won’t… change like that again. I’m sorry for giving you that scar.”

Shiro turned away, his eyes soft but hurting knowing he had hurt Keith. Keith did the same, not wanting to continue to look at that expression any longer than he had to.

“I know. I’m glad you’re back,” Keith muttered, hearing Shiro shift as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

Another long quiet came around them, this one a little more comforting but even more awkward than the first. Why was everyone so silent?

The silence was suddenly broken by the laughter of the three Alteans in the blue lion, they must have had their communicators turned off. The sudden noise seemed to have to startle everyone in their lions. Lance was the first to butt in and try to figure out why they were laughing.  


This spurred a conversation that had everyone laughing, at least they could all still laugh at this moment despite everything they had been through.  


Keith and Shiro didn’t join in on the conversation, they just listened along and laughed to themselves.  


Shiro turned to Keith, watching him as he laughed along with his friends, it was a very rare thing to see Keith laugh so genuinely, it made Shiro smile.

“Keith...” Shiro mumbled, causing Keith to turn and in that same moment, his lips were met with Shiro’s.

Keith didn’t realize what was happening for a moment, and before he had time to wrap his head around it Shiro had pulled away, a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

“I never told you, but I love you, too."

Blinking, Keith stared at Shiro. His face went into a full red as he fully processed what had happened and he turned away. Shiro let out a soft chuckle, pressing his lips to the top of Keith’s head, before setting himself on the floor next to the chair, leaning his head on the armrest.

Keith calmed down and noticed Shiro was now sitting next to him. He smiled softly, laying his hand on Shiro’s head and gently running his fingers through his hair.

They sat in silence again, the talking from the others seeming to drown out as they focused on the two of them only.

However, they weren’t alone in that ship. Krolia had woken up from the sudden burst of loudness from the speaker, but stayed silent, a smile plastered on her own mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Long time no fic! I got in a huge burn out/writer's block but my writing powers are starting to come back. 
> 
> Also Cosmo for the Space Wolf is just a headcanon not the actual name. 
> 
> Look forward to more fics soon! 
> 
> Twitter: Shiirxtakashii


End file.
